


Fluttering Escapade

by FriedChickenNisha, letgoofmygreggo



Category: Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Cute, End of Year Prank, Fluff, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedChickenNisha/pseuds/FriedChickenNisha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Danny and Matt are up to something and Luke is suspicious.





	Fluttering Escapade

“What the FUCK are all those boxes for?”

Both Matt and Danny turned to the source of the voice.

“Hi, Luke.” Matt waves towards his friend. “You better close the door.”

“Luke, we can explain.” Danny looks towards where Matt is still standing next to what looks like hundreds of boxes. “Well, actually, maybe we can’t?”

“Jess is just fiddling with the thermostat if you’re looking for her,” Matt chimes in helpfully.

“That doesn’t really explain what all the boxes are for.”

“We were the ones that school has let go ahead with the end of year prank!” Danny is very cheerful in his explanation, and yet, still very unhelpful in providing more information as to what was in those boxes.

“Danny! We need to let them out soon! Has Jessica finished yet?”

Luke is still frozen in the doorway, eyeing the boxes suspiciously.

“Let what out?” Knowing Danny, he was unsure as to what could be in those boxes. It could be anything from a dragon to a cute kitten. “What the fuck are in those boxes?”

Ignoring Luke’s obvious concern, Danny turned to face Matt smiling widely.

“Let’s open these boxes! Start with the ones in front of you.”

Danny practically bounced towards Matt, helping him open some of the boxes and pulled a cage from within the depths, obscuring what was inside the cage from Luke with his body.

“This best not be any of your mystical bullshit.”

“Jess said that she’s done and heading over to help us now. Come on Luke! It’s nothing bad! Promise!”

Matt feels around the cage for the latch, releasing what was inside.

“See! I told you, Luke! It’s nothing bad! No one can get hurt from this prank and they are just so pretty!”

Danny’s eyes were practically shining in glee as he looked around him watching the flashes of the bright colours darting around the room. With there being more released as Matt opened more boxes and cages while Luke stood in shock.

“Butterflies? Butterflies are the end of year prank that the teachers allowed?”

“They’re harmless!” Danny was practically bouncing on his feet as he continued to help Matt with opening the multiple boxes. “So harmless, and so pretty! Aren’t they Matt!”

Luke raises his eyebrow at that. “You’re seriously going along with this, Matt? Aren’t you suppose to be blind?”

“Doesn’t mean that I don’t remember what butterflies look like, Luke!” Matt is cheerful in his explanation. “Besides, Danny said that he got only the most beautiful of butterflies!”

“Only the best, and prettiest butterflies for the school prank!” Danny confirms cheerfully. “Now are you going to help us or not?” He gestures towards the many more unopened boxes.

Luke sighs and walks over towards the stack of boxes that Danny and Matt were standing around and starts to help them release the butterflies.

“How many of these did you buy? There has got to be about a hundred boxes here!”

Danny shrugs unashamed. “I lost track after the second zero. I might have bought them all? I couldn’t resist! They are just so calm and peaceful and delicate and -”

“I get it, Danny! You can stop now!”

They continue in silence for the next few minutes, with only the sounds of the boxes being opened, and the soft flutter of the wings of the butterflies being heard within the room. When the sound of the heater kicking in rumbles through the room, Danny grins madly.

“Nice timing, Jess!” He talks out into the room, despite said person not being present. “Just a couple more boxes left and then all the butterflies are out!”

At Danny’s comment, Luke pauses in his actions, the latch for a cage between his fingers, yet unmoving.

“There is way more than a ‘couple more boxes’ left to open.”

Danny gives Luke a confused look. “There is way more than a couple of boxes left in this room.”

“Oh, those? Those don’t have butterflies in them.” Danny quickly dismissed Luke’s question. “Matt? Do you want to do the honours?” Danny gestures to the last cage that they had left to release the butterflies.

Matt moves forward and reaches his hands out towards Danny. Matt takes one of Danny’s hands between his own and reaches towards the latch on the cage so that they could release the last of the butterflies together.

Putting the cage down on the floor, Danny watches as the butterflies circulate the room, darting around in no particular pattern. Matt nudges him with his elbow and Luke watches in amazement as Danny then starts to babble about the different colours and patterns that are on each of the butterflies and the ways in which the butterflies are zigzagging around the room.

Danny only stops in his rambling as his eyes follow one of the butterflies that he had just been describing to Matt as it lands on something. His eyes widen in amazement as the butterfly slowly flaps its wings as it comes to a rest. On Matt’s nose.

Both men hold their breath. Matt, feeling the strange sensation on his nose and Danny, wanting to remember this image forever.

Luke watched on, fumbling to get his phone out of his pocket, wanting to capture this moment and send it to Jess who was clearly missing out. Thankfully his phone was on silent, allowing the moment to go on a little bit longer before the butterfly decided to move on.

The butterfly taking flight once more broke the moment and Danny once again started to ramble. “Matt! Did you feel that! It was a butterfly! On your nose! It was so pretty! Its wings were just so blue it looked like it was sparkling!”

Matt just had a dazed look on his face as his hand slowly moved up to reach the spot in which the butterfly had just previously been. Danny’s continued talking broke Matt out of his daze and he spoke for the first time since the butterfly had landed on him.

“Let’s get the rest of these boxes open then!”

Before the pair could go off and forget about Luke entirely, Luke once again broke in. “Does this mean I am finally going to find out what’s in the rest of these boxes?”

“Don’t be so impatient, Luke!” Danny said as he bounded over to the other side of the room to start to open the remaining boxes, to which the only clue that Luke had received about the contents was that they didn’t contain any more butterflies. 

Once Danny opened the box and started to lift the contents out, it all made sense to Luke. Matt was opening a box and lifting glass containers out and handing them to Danny who started to pull out flowers of all kinds to put them into the vases. 

Gesturing Luke over, Danny held the vase containing a multitude of flowers out to the other man.

“Come on, Luke. Be helpful. Put these around the room for us while me and Matt make some more up.”

“I cannot believe the things that the two of you get up to sometimes!” Luke exclaimed, and yet still walked over to help the two men in their mission of filling up the room with flowers for the butterflies.

“They are butterflies, Luke! They can’t do any harm!”

Luke shakes his head fondly at Danny, hiding his smile by turning his back to them, as to not show how much his friend’s antics amuse him.


End file.
